The North
The North is one of the constituent regions of the Kingdom of Winter. The largest region of the Seven Kingdoms, it extends from the border of the New Gift, which is controlled by the Night's Watch, to the southern edge of the Neck far to the south. The north has been ruled by House Stark for thousands of years from the castle known as Winterfell. The Starks ruled as Kings of Winter in ancient times before Aegon's conquest, and recently regained that title as a result of the War of the Five Kings. The only city in the region is White Harbor, while the most prominent northern towns are the Wintertown and Barrowton. Bastards of noble origin raised in the north are given the surname Snow. Geography While some say the vast north is nearly as large as the rest of the Seven Kingdoms combined, in actuality it is roughly a third of the landmass of Westeros. The region is sparsely populated, with vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snow-capped mountains, speckled with tiny villages and holdfasts. Its climate is cold and harsh in winter and occasionally it will snow in summer. The north has two major land barriers, the Wall to the north and the Neck to the south. The north is bound on each side by major seas, the Shivering Sea to the east and the Sunset Sea to the west. Winterfell, the ancestral seat of House Stark, is a large castle centrally located in the north. Nearby is the winter town. The vast wolfswood, the largest forest of the Seven Kingdoms, extends northwest to the Bay of Ice and Sea Dragon Point. Deepwood Motte, the seat of House Glover, lies in the western wolfswood. House Mormont rules Bear Island in the Bay of Ice. The northern mountains extend from the wolfswood to the Wall and are inhabited by northern mountain clans. History For thousands of years, the North was ruled by the ancient Kings of Winter of House Stark. However, when Aegon and his dragons came, the Stark kings were forced to kneel, and were reduced to Lords Paramount over the North during the length of the Targaryen dynasty. The northmen composed much of the rebel forces during Robert's Rebellion, also known as the War of the Usurper. After King Aerys II Targaryen caused the deaths of Lord Rickard Stark and his heir, Brandon Stark, their successor, Lord Eddard Stark, led armies alongside Lord Robert Baratheon, who was crowned King Robert I at war's end. When King Robert died and his son, King Joffrey I, executed Lord Eddard Stark for treason, Lord Stark's son, Robb Stark, was infuriated. He declared war against King Joffrey and was crowned the new King in the North by his bannerman, the first King of Winter in centuries. The War of the Five Kings ended with only two kings: Renly Baratheon, who would rule to the south, and Robb Stark, who would rule to the North, reviving the ancient Kingdom of Winter. However, seventy years after Robb Stark's triumphant victory, not all is well in Winterfell. King Stark is now dealing with the death of his son, Prince Stark, who was poisoned, and three of his closest advisers stand suspected of the murder. Wars and Battles The War of the Seven Kings (298AC-301AC) The North was one of the main aggressors in the War of the Seven Kings, as the war was largely initiated by Robb Stark's retaliation against the murder of his father, Lord Eddard Stark, as ordered by King Joffrey. Robb Stark, soon crowned the King in the North by his bannermen, gathered the support of the Vale and the Riverlands in his cause and marched south. However, after receiving warning from Theon Greyjoy that the Ironborn planned to sail against them, the northmen retreated to defend their home. Blackfish and Umber slaughtered the Lannister men at Oxcross before splitting their forces. Greatjon would lead the remaining Northmen to forage the West whilst the Blackfish returned to the Riverlands to defend his home. Edmure Tully, the new Lord of Riverrun, engaged Tywin’s host in the field, pushing them back. Blackfish and Edmure regrouped at Riverrun whilst Tywin and his company retreat to Harrenhal. Robb soon reached Moat Cailin, only to find the fort occupied by Victarion Greyjoy. Robb ordered his men to attack and assaulted the fort from the south. It would have been suicide if not for Howland Reed and the cranogmen attacking from the North and getting Robb’s men inside the fort via a secret tunnel. Victarion was killed in the fighting. Howland and Robb matched for the Rills and Deepwood Mott. The Greatjon attacked the Crag and takes a critical wound. His men retreated, harried all the way by the Westerling forces. A few Lannister foraging parties attacked the Riverlands. Howland and Robb retake Torrhen’s Square. Robb leaves half the forces present to Howland’s charge to take back Deepwood Mott. Robb returned south via the Mallisters, who have been enhancing the Ironborn at sea. Meanwhile at the Iron Islands, Theon Greyjoy returned and won the kingsmoot, taking the Seastone Chair and ending the war between the Ironborn and the North. The Little War (331AC-332AC) The Little War was begun when representatives of the Iron Bank of Braavos demanded that King Robb pay half of the outstanding debts left by Lord Baelish, as he had been a Valeman and therefore fell under the dominion of the Kingdom of Winter. However, he was turned away. Two months later, a massive fleet of sellsails hired by the Iron Bank took White Harbor, capturing Lord Manderly and looting it of its riches to pay the debt owed. Sellswords also fell on the advancing Karstark soldiers and slaughtered them before moving to Karhold to besiege it. Last Hearth fended off the attackers that attempted to take it, while Robb Stark and his men marched to the Dreadfort to secure and defend it as a foothold in the east. The Arryn fleet engaged the sellsails in an effort to liberate White Harbor, but was defeated and left in tatters. A letter arrived from White Harbor, once again requesting a meeting with Robb from the Iron Bank. Robb agreed and met in neutral ground between the Dreadfort and White Harbor. The Bankers explained their cause and offered Robb a new deal. They had reclaimed most of what they were owed thanks to the riches of White Harbor. If Robb would pay the wages of the sellswords hired for the invasion and the remaining balance they would leave The North. Robb refused the terms and a battle commenced upon the field. Both sides took heavy casualties and the battle ended in a tie. Robb and his forces retreated to the Dreadfort, but upon arrival they were blindsided by the sellswords who had been holding Karhold, having been defeated by Bolton, Glover, and Umber. Robb’s forces rallied but were once again dashed, sustaining heavy losses as the sellswords fell back to White Harbor. Robb himself was maimed in the battle, recieving an injury that would never truly heal. The Smalljon attempted to retake White Harbor, but was defeated. Smalljon lay dead, Tully and most of the commanders in chains. A final offer for peace. Robb reluctantly met with the representatives again, agreeing to their terms, less forgiving now. The sellswords left the North. Three years later, Robb died of his wounds and his son succeeded him as King in the North. The First Reclaimant War (340AC-342AC) Houses Sworn to House Stark of Winterfell Lords Paramount * House Greyjoy of Pyke, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands * House Arryn of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale * House Tully of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Northern Houses * House Bolton of the Dreadfort ** House Whitehill of Highpoint * House Dustin of Barrowton ** House Lightfoot of Lightfoot Keep ** House Stout of Goldgrass * House Flint of Widow's Watch ** House Moss of Roundstone * House Glover of Deepwood Motte ** House Bole of Trunkfort ** House Branch of the Twigs ** House Forrester of Ironrath ** House Woods of the Woodrath * House Karstark of Karhold ** House Overton of Cliffside * House Manderly of White Harbor ** House Ashwood of the West Den ** House Holt of Wolf Holt ** House Locke of Oldcastle ** House Long of Long Burrow ** House Slate of Blackpool ** House Woolfield of Ramsgate * House Mormont of Bear Island * House Magnar of Kingshouse ** House Stane of Driftwood Hall ** House Crowl of Deepdown * House Reed of Greywater Watch ** House Blackmyre of Black Bogg ** House Boggs of Great Bogg ** House Cray of White Bogg ** House Fenn of the Pads ** House Greengood of Green Bogg ** House Marsh of Small Bogg ** House Peat of Brown Bogg ** House Quagg of Deep Bogg * House Ryswell of the Rills ** House Flint of Flint's Fingers ** House Glenmore of Rillwater Crossing ** House Waterman of Oarman's Rest * House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square ** House Mollen of Mollen Keep * House Tallhart of Hornwood ** House Poole of the Pines * House Umber of Last Hearth ** House Lake of Black Lake The minor noble houses sworn to House Stark of Winterfell are: * House Burley of the Burrow * House Cassel of Cassel Castle * House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyb * House Condon of the Overlook * House Flint of Chert * House Harclay of Halfmoon Hill * House Knott of Knott's Rest * House Norrey of the Mend * House Wull of Buck Keep Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:House Stark